callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
AK-101 w/ shotgun? I was just watching the leaked gameplay of the favela level, and at the 1:33 mark the player steps over a gun. It's very very blurry, but it looks like it says AK then a number then w/ shotgun. Has anyone spotted this before? i know masterkey shotgun is in the attachments list but what about the gun? here is the vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwXgt1h5Fd0 Bald Eagle Brennan 13:47, September 2, 2009 (UTC) If it is an AK it would be the AK-47 we keep seeing, not an AK-101. Most people here have been saying its the FAL... I think the shape looks similar to the AA12 but that wouldn't make sense (Yo dawg, I heard you like shotguns, so we put a shotgun on your shotgun so you can shoot while you shoot) OmgHAX! 13:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) At first I thought it was the 47, but the numbers looked to long .The pick up icon looks like an AK but with a wider magazine. In fact, I stand by what I said earlier. I definately think it's an AK-101. The pick up icon looks very similar to it (http://free.hit.bg/kalashnikov/ak101.jpg), aside from a different stock. I really hope it's an AK-101. Bald Eagle Brennan 14:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) We can hope.--Slacky!!! 16:14, September 2, 2009 (UTC) L85 confirmed? The (highly probable) tag has been removed from the L85A2 in the weapon section. Has it been confirmed? If so, I'm a happy happy gamer. Bald Eagle Brennan 19:32, September 1, 2009 (UTC) http://i40.photobucket.com/albums/e223/dec666/SDC10590.jpg Darkman 4 19:34, September 1, 2009 (UTC) : I thank you for this, now I can't wait for this game. The L85A2 is in my top 5 assault rifles(for patriotism reasons)Bald Eagle Brennan 19:37, September 1, 2009 (UTC) New page I've cleaned off almost everything on this page in anticipation for the new gameplay footage being released today. I figured that it would be a lot easier to have a discussion about the new weapons and other new stuff without having to wade through a bunch of old and possibly outdated discussions. Darkman 4 07:25, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot again. --Cpl. Callofduty4 07:27, 1 September 2009 (UTC) M9 info/pics Where has this gun been seen? 06:25, 1 September 2009 (UTC) In the special ops footage. When one of the players gets down, he pulls out a M9. --Cpl. Callofduty4 07:27, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I see thanks. 07:35, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Uzi Side Arm? There is information that stated that Uzis can be dual wielded, it is not stated which variant however(most likely micro Uzi or uzi pistol). However Robert Boling stated only Side arms can be dual wielded, he also stated there would be some machine pistols... so should we add an Uzi Variant to the weapons list under Side Arms? --Cpt Jack House 07:37, 1 September 2009 (UTC) It was there a hour ago but I.R.B. took it off because of lack of information on it. Should leave it as is till the video. 07:41, 1 September 2009 (UTC) The mini uzi is confirmed, so maybe. --Cpl. Callofduty4 07:44, 1 September 2009 (UTC) If the mini uzi is a sidearm expect the MP5k to be there too :/ 07:50, 1 September 2009 (UTC) That's what I thought, the mp5k looked like it only had a 20 round magazine. Of couse MP5 fans would want the full-size version as a main weapon if that's the case. OmgHAX! 11:03, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Throwing Knives? According to an article I read on StickSkills, it indicates that you'll be able to throw knives. Thoughts? Here's the article: http://stickskills.com/news/363/new-modern-warfare-2-details/ StolenRequiem 13:59, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Already on the page, im pretty sure you only get one knife im not sure how it will work --Cpt Jack House 16:36, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Sounds like they'll be pretty useful for stealth classes WouldYouKindly 20:05, September 1, 2009 (UTC) @Cpt Jack House: Oh damn, sorry, didn't see it was already up! StolenRequiem 20:14, September 1, 2009 (UTC) The new vid Ok here's what I got: SCAR bling, possibly a new skin/attachment. Brazillian militia has their own icon, a red hand print. Also AUG bling, this time with the right ticker icon. 5-killstreak predator missile. Extended mag on UMP, FMJ on Tar-21 (full metal jacket?) thrwoing knives definite, .50 cal also in (model unknown) OmgHAX! 18:24, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :You got a link to the new vid? Darkman 4 18:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4PMRFkx07g&feature=channel_page I figure it out; bottom-right corner with the grenade icons, throwing knife is the primary grenade. Also Host migration, and the TDI Vector at the end looked like it had dot sight and silencer. Everyone's got a personalized nametag that you see when you kill them. OmgHAX! 18:36, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Isn't the Kriss being held at the end of the video? Darkman 4 18:37, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Kriss another name for the same weapon. I think it refers to the retracting bolt specifically, but we got it listed as Vector. OmgHAX! 18:44, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Whatever, you know what I mean. ::Also, the Kriss has two attachments on it; silencer and red dot sight. Darkman 4 18:48, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Can we assume sniper is M82? Definitly same noise, shape, same muzzle brake. Also, missed that 4-kill streak is "airdrop" OmgHAX! 18:50, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :yeah, seems like it to me. Darkman 4 18:51, September 1, 2009 (UTC) The RPD appears in the vid very soon after the first flag is captured. It's on the ground. Darkman 4 18:51, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I just realized, we got full-auto battle rifles now! Where can we put game modes on the page? :Start a new section. Darkman 4 18:57, September 1, 2009 (UTC) What is the kill icon shown at 1:15? Darkman 4 19:02, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Until we get proof from a vid and Infinity Ward, do not listen to some stupid game stop employee about knives and other stuffAlien Rifle 19:51, September 1, 2009 (UTC)Alien Rifle :Are you stupid? The Throwing Knife appears at the end of the latest video. Darkman 4 19:52, September 1, 2009 (UTC) By the looks of the end of the video, the match won't end anymore when the host leaves, the game will just stop for a few moments as a new host is migrated (THANK GOD). WouldYouKindly 19:54, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :All the killstreak rewards I know: *3 - UAV (confirmed in latest vid) *4 - Airdrop (confirmed in latest vid) *5 - Predator Missile (confirmed in latest vid) *? - Airstrike (seen in latest vid) *11 - AC-130 (confirmed in first multi vid) *15 - ??? (mentioned in OXM) :Don't know if a killstreak list like this can go in the article or not. 21:54, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::It can go in. Darkman 4 21:57, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Damn, 15 unlockable killstreaks. Loving the list already, can't imagine what else IW put in the game. Chief z 22:47, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I think bling might be an attachment, seeing as how it is listed in the weapon names (SCAR and AUG HBAR). They don't do that for camos, just attachments. Should we list it as "An unknown attachment called Bling"? Imrlybord7 23:32, September 1, 2009 (UTC) It's probably a new camouflague of somesort. StolenRequiem 00:42, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Wouldnt Bling be Golden? they Description for Gold Camo was Bling in CoD4 --Cpt Jack House :0:59 theres gun on the floor on the bottom left of the screen it looks golden --Cpt Jack House Like the previous vid, the map is fuzzy at the end of the vid --Cpt Jack House Also, The new melee stance is not used in this vid --Cpt Jack House :Perhaps it's a perk or something. Chief z 05:04, September 2, 2009 (UTC) pp2000? someone saw something that looked like a pp2000, i'm not sure if it can be posted. look closely at 402's back. http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/2782/barrett1.png Ferrariguy1000 05:00, September 2, 2009 (UTC) That looks like the barett 50 cal.--Slacky!!! 07:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It looks too big to be a PP2000. To me it looks more like an MP7 with a silencer. What do you guys think? Chief z 05:07, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Looks like a silenced MP5K to me, I could be way off though, the picture's pretty blurry WouldYouKindly 05:19, September 2, 2009 (UTC) The shape is very similar --Cpt Jack House 05:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Its definitly some kind of uzi-type SMG with silencer. I can see how it looks like a PP2000 but because its so blurry I can't confirm it. OmgHAX! 14:00, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I know 402 could have just picked that gun up, but I would say the perk Overkill is now probable. BTW I think it's an UZI. custom player??? Will there be custom player models???--Slacky!!! 07:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm hoping so, but I haven't heard anything about that yet. Chief z 08:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) AKs-74u This is on the cover of MW:Ghost BUT is it in the game???--Slacky!!! 16:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Bling Bling is a camo, finally found a pic of one of the bling weapons. Its some crazy flame pattern. OmgHAX! 17:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I got that from IW forums, and I'm fingind a few other images; looks like the AA12 can use a silencer. Sounds a lot like no country for old men lawl. Hopefully though the AA12, already being an auto-shotty, will be slightly underpowered to compensate. OmgHAX! 17:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Lastly UAV jammer's definitly in, watch the radar at the end of the video. It goes all fuzzy near 402 OmgHAX! 17:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) What about the XM8? The XM8 is not confirmed yet. and the G36K hasn't been confirmed.